


now I get a holiday (I think I'll stay)

by baekili



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, are any of these fics not first date fics tho, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekili/pseuds/baekili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade decides to take a few weeks off from work, and where does he go? Hawaii, of course! What is poor Peter Parker to do when Wade stays at the hotel he works at?</p><p>Songfic to Holiday by Paramore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I get a holiday (I think I'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I'm technically late for this bc I'm the king of procrastinating. sorry!! smh

"Aloha, do you have a reservation?" Peter asked, not quite in a monotone voice but close enough for the customer to be a little annoyed. But he had been doing this for years, it wasn't really his problem. You see, Peter worked at one of the most boring places he could possibly think of. A hotel. Basically, he would sit at the front desk for hours attending to tourists who couldn't speak their language or figure out that yes, they have a free breakfast but no, it's not open all day.

"Here's your pass, we hope you have an amazing time here!" Peter said, handing the man his key as he went on his way. Peter leaned on the desk, tapping his fingers absentmindedly with a bored expression. Until an extremely attractive man walked in the door. A blush for no reason other than the attractiveness of that man grew on his cheeks as he sat up straight, fixing his shirt and hair in the small mirror he kept beside the computer for instances like this.

The other man looked around, a large smile on his face as he stopped to admire where he was. It had been a long time since he did anything like this for himself, and he wasn't regretting it yet. When he finally looked to the front desk, he was pleasantly surprised to see an attractive young man sitting behind it. Man, he definitely made the right decision here!

"Aloha, do you have a room?" Peter asked, significantly more happy than he was with the last customer.

"Yes, for Wade Wilson," Wade smirked. "But, I'm always willing to add another name to that if you're willing." He flirted, leaning against the desk to get a better look at the other man. His name tag said Peter. It suited him.

Peter's blush grew darker, but he smiled at him. "My shift's not over for another four hours. Maybe another time." Wade fistbumped. "So there'll be a next time!" He said happily, taking the key that Peter handed him.

"See you around, Petey boy!" Wade exclaimed after being told what room he was in, waving at Peter and heading towards the stairs. 

Peter didn't know what had just happened, but he could somehow tell that it was significant. 

\---

"So, Petey, I think that you may or may not have agreed to a date when we first met, so I'm holding you to that right now." Wade said, standing from the stool he had been sitting at, Peter across from him. During the week they had basically had a coffee and talked during Peter's breaks every day, but he was off work for once, so Wade decided it was high time they did something.

"I don't remember doing that, but I'm up for it anyways." Peter smiled, standing up as well and taking both of their cups to the small sink the hotel had for all dirty dishes from breakfast. 

They wound up just going back to Wade's room to watch Camp Rock in their pyjamas (Peter borrowed Wade's, but they were at least three sizes too big so they had to be tied really tightly).

"This movie is a classic, Petey, I can't believe you haven't seen it!"

"Well, maybe we have different ideas of classics here in Hawaii, or did you forget where we are?" Peter joked, shoving Wade lightly. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did..."

"Wade, what are we doing?" Peter suddenly asked, turning towards the older man. "I don't know." He answered, not looking away from the tv which had been paused. 

"You're leaving in a week, so why are we going on a date?" He said dejectedly, leaning his head onto Wade's shoulder. He shrugged. "I like to live in the present, Petey. You should try it sometime!" He nudged him, a grin on his lips. Peter smiled back, a laugh bubbling up. Wade brightened at the noise. 

"You know, I have enough money saved up that I could live here." 

"You are _not _moving here, what about all of your friends and family back in New York?" Peter said in shock. Wade smiled sadly. "Believe it or not, Peter, but I don't really have either of those." Peter frowned. "Oh." He said.__

__"So I have plenty of reason to stay here! I'm known for making rash decisions, Petey Pie. So what do you say, boyfriends?"_ _

__"Whoa, isn't that a little fast?" And absolutely not what they were talking about? They'd only known each other a week, surely they were supposed to wait a little while longer at least?_ _

__"I just said I'm known for making rash decisions! So no, it's not fast at all!" Wade said excitedly, grinning at the other man. Peter sighed. Well, if Wade could do it, why couldn't he?_ _

__"Yeah. I guess we're boyfriends or something..." Peter muttered. Wade gave him a big hug, squeezing him tightly as he chattered excitedly to the smaller boy._ _

__He was definitely glad he had taken this holiday. And he was _definitely _going to stay.___ _


End file.
